


Able Navigator

by Edoraslass



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t remember the last time she had a man who was so talented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Able Navigator

~*~

He’s between her thighs, doing wickedly clever things with his tongue and she’s biting down on her lip to keep from whimpering. Usually he’s content to follow the pace she sets, but this time he’s decided to take the lead and so far has refused to let her do anything at all. Anamaria isn’t about to question it and she sure as hell isn’t going to complain, not when he’s doing his dead-level best to make her forget her own name, and his dead-level best is awfully goddamned good. She can’t remember the last time she had a man who was so talented with his mouth.

If she thinks about it later (and she will), she’ll wonder why she searches out James Norrington when she’s in Tortuga, but then again he’s willing and hungry and handsome and that’s usually reason enough for her. She’ll wonder why he’s accepted the invitations into her bed – she didn’t expect there to be a first time, and she definitely didn’t expect there to be a third, a fifth, an eighth. She'll wonder why it doesn’t bother her to be regularly fucking the former commodore; she'll wonder why he doesn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that he’s bedding down with a known pirate and former slave.

Now, though, Anamaria’s just wondering if he’s ever going to stop teasing her, if he’s ever going to stop bringing her to the brink of release and then denying her. She swears viciously at him (in English, so there’s no doubt that he’s being called a ruthless fucking bastard), arching her hips upwards. He chuckles low, the vibration against exquisitely sensitive flesh making her moan out his name, and he obligingly does … _something_ that sends her gasping and shuddering over the edge, clutching at his shoulders, fingernails leaving angry red welts on his pale skin. He never complains about those marks, never asks her to be more careful.

When her body’s stopped trembling and she’s able to breath again, Anamaria sees that he’s smiling -- no, _smirking_ down at her. That’s fine with her; he’s certainly earned the right to smirk and if she has her way, he’ll earn that right again before the night’s out. But now it’s _her_ turn to be a ruthless fucking bastard; she’s going to take her time, and by the gleam in his green, green eyes, he’s looking forward to it.

Later, she’ll wonder why tonight _he_ searched _her_ out, and why tonight it didn’t feel like they were fighting against each other. But she doesn’t wonder at all when it became comfortable to wake up next to James Norrington. She doesn’t even realize that it has.


End file.
